


The Eyes I wear

by Rickyclark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blind Character, Blindness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Bullied Liam, Camping, Developing Relationship, Disability, Disabled Character, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, House Party, Insults, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Movie Night, Music, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Party Games, Partying, Protective Parents, Scared Liam, Showers, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: Liam(a blind teenager), is a long time bestie with Mason. He gets bullied constantly because of his disability. And what makes it worse is that he can’t find anyone that he wants to live the rest of his life with. Until a new kid joins the class and sits directly behind him. Is this the guy Liam has been dreaming of or is this just one of his many fantasies? Based on the Movie: The Way He Looks





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fanfic is kinda boring but I tried to make this different. I wanted it to be more realistic than for it to be supernatural. But if I do make a sequel or collection out of this I will add more supernatural stuff. But if I feel like this is enough or not a lot of people care for a sequel then I probably will skip it. But if you do want a sequel help a sista out. Also it might be a little confusing on who’s saying what. I tried to do something different so bare with me.

**_”Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear and the blind can see. An eye for an eye ends up making the whole world blind. The only thing worse than being blind is having sight but no vision.”_ **

 

 

Towards the ending of summer, before going back to school, Liam and Mason head over to the pool to contemplate about Junior year. Mason rested his body on a towel while looking at Liam who’s swaying his arm back and forth in the water. 

 

Mason spoke up and asked, “What is your level of laziness right now?” Liam continued to sway his arm in the water as he spoke, “Six, what about you?” 

 

“Eight and a half”, Mason finished. “The sun, the summer vacation, this pool. It makes me lazy just to think it will come to an end”, Liam whispered. 

 

Mason gasped, “I’m tired of doing nothing”. “I’m quite happy doing nothing?”, Liam quietly spoke. 

 

“We never do anything on summer vacation. Nothing happens”, Mason said following Liam’s arm. “What do you want to happen?”, Liam questioned. 

 

“I don’t know…..”. Mason raised himself to plant his arms firmly on the ground to keep himself leveled. “…...but the best dramas and great romances never happen during our vacation”. 

 

“And with whom do you imagine this great romance?”, Liam smiled. “You always say there are only frogs in our class…..Well it doesn’t have to be a prince”. They both chuckled. 

 

“Don’t you worry about this?”, Mason asked worriedly. “About what?” 

 

“Will you spend the rest of your life without ever kissing anyone, Liam?” Liam splashed water onto Mason shouting his name. “Well Its true!….You should just kiss a boy and get it over with!” 

 

“Why don’t I kiss you then?”, Liam asked. Mason smirked. Liam turned his body sideways to face the water and Mason. He rolled onto his back while continuing to sway his hand back and forth. 

 

“But I don’t want my first kiss to be like that…..And who would you want me to kiss?” Mason let out a small gasp as he thought of a list of people who’d be the perfect first kiss. 

 

“What about that kid….uhh….what’s his name?….uhh…..Boyd. I bet he’d love to kiss you.” Mason raised himself off of the ground and jumped into the pool, splashing light waves onto Liam. Liam snickered. 

 

Mason continued, “He’s always checking you out”. “But its depressing to think that Boyd is the only one who’d kiss me”. Mason rolled his eyes and sunk further into the water. 

 

“Besides, he only talks bullshit. He’s so annoying! What if we kiss and he gets stuck on me? Do you think he is that type of guy?…Mason?”. Liam stretched out his arm searching for Mason as his heart began to speed up. "Mason?” Liam raised his head as Mason came from under the water placing his arm on his back. Liam’s heart cooled down. 

 

“Hey! Did you say something?”..........“Weren’t you listening?”, Liam asked. “No”, Mason giggled. 

 

Mason splashed the water in his face, “Get in the water, Liam! Stop being boring!” Liam smiled at him, “No one calls me boring!” He sprung to his feet and cannonballed into the pool. After Liam dived in once more, they both grabbed their things and Mason walked him home. 

 

Every time Mason walked Liam home, Liam would always wrap his arm around his to know who he was with. As they walked up to his house Mason said, “Give me the keys, Liam”. Liam took the keys out of his pocket and handed them over. Mason untangled their arms as he unlocked the door. He turned around, placed the keys in his hands and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“See you tomorrow, bye”. Mason watched Liam walk in his house, to make sure everything was ok, before he turned around and walked back to his house. 

 

Liam closed the door after himself, “Mom, I’m home!” 

 

“Hi, Liam! Come in and have a snack”, his mom shouted. “I’m coming mom”. He walked throughout the house, touching the walls, to familiarize himself of where he was, before he made his way to the kitchen and sat down. His mom walked in with a smile once she saw him pushing the chair back on its heels. 

 

“So Liam, how was your day?” 

 

“It was good”. 

 

“Just good?”, she asked. 

 

“It was cool”, he replied. 

 

“Liam, why are you burned? Did you where sunscreen?” 

 

“I did. But the sun was too strong”, he insisted. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Come on mom, you know I hate wearing sunscreen”. She pulled at his ear and walked away. “Have you packed your things?” 

 

“No. I'm too lazy but I’ll start today”. His dad walked in and placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder while adjusting his seat, “Hi, Liam”. 

 

“Hi, dad”. He looked at his tanned body, “Tanned, huh. Where were you?” “At Mason’s”. 

 

“I saw Mason the other day and I got surprised”. “Why”, Liam asked. “He’s grown. He’s a grown man now”. 

 

“What do you mean, dad?” Liam pushed his seat back on its heels. “A while back you were just kids. Now your growing up and becoming adults”. His mom walked back in and pushed his seat back down. 

 

“Your grandma has an appointment this Wednesday”. She put food on his plate but he didn’t want to eat it. “I’ll eat some food at school”. She had a worried look on her face. She didn’t want him to be home alone. 

 

Liam could feel worry washing over her body. “Mom, I’ll be fine by myself. What could possibly happen to me?” His parents looked at each other and back to Liam. 

 

“Ok, I’ll let you be here on your own”. Liam got up from the table and rushed out of his house. 

 

He ran into Mason as he wrapped his arm around him. They walked to school together. They both walked to class as Mason led him to his seat. Mason slouched next to him as he got comfortable. 

 

Liam set up his Braille display typewriter so he could start working. 

 

Theo and his friends, who are in the back of the class, started to laugh as they watching Liam type. The sound was bugging the whole class. Every time Liam finished typing there would be a bell ringing sound to indicate he was done with the sentence. The whole class started laughing. 

 

“What’s so funny Theo?”, the teacher asked. Theo looked back at her and said, “Nothing”. 

 

“I can’t handle you boys any more. Theo take the empty seat behind Liam”. 

 

“Nope. I’m not going to sit behind Liam. Its impossible to sit behind him with that annoying machine ringing all day”. Mason tuned around and said, “Your such a jerk Theo!”. 

 

Theo fired back, “Shut up, human walking stick!” 

 

“How can you be so rude to him? He didn’t do anything to you. Or do you just enjoy picking on him because you can’t get anyone else. Liam attracts more attention than you can from any girls. Maybe that’s why girls wouldn’t fuck you because they found out that your little pecker, that you claim to be a 10 incher, is nothing bigger than your fucking pinky”. 

 

The class cheered as Mason turned around smiling. 

 

The teacher jumped in, “Whoa, where do you think you guys are? Don't talk like that in my class. Theo stay in after class. We need to chat about your behavior”. 

 

Theo continued anyways, “If I sit behind Liam, I’m going to have to help him out all the time. He can’t do anything on his own!” 

 

The teacher raised her voice, “Enough, Theo! At the principles office you won’t have to help anyone out. Get your stuff and leave”. Theo sneered at her. 

 

One of Theo’s friends raised his hand and asked, “Shouldn’t Mason go to the office too”. Before the teacher could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Liam concentrated on the sound of the kids voice as he asked the teacher, “Is this room 211”. 

 

“Yes”, the teacher replied. “What’s your name?” The kid spoke up. “I’m Brett”. The teacher waved him in. Brett closed the door as he was waiting for her response. 

 

Brett asked, “Can I sit in that empty seat?” The class laughed. She nodded. He walked over and sat behind Liam. Theo got his things and left. 

 

After school Mason walked Liam home again. “The keys, Liam”. He handed the keys over as Mason unlocked the door. Liam turned around and said, “Bye Mason”. 

 

Before Mason left he replied, “Don’t let that fucking idiot bring you down, ok?” 

 

“Ok", Liam replied. Mason kissed his cheek as he turned around and made to leave. 

 

The next day at school Mason had Liam lay in his lap as he brushed his hand through his hair. “Let me tell you, this new guy is really cute!”, Mason said looking at Brett. Brett was sitting at a table reading a book. “Maybe he is my prince charming”. 

 

"Yeah right”, Liam snorted. Mason looked at Brett again. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You barely even know him. He just got here”. 

 

“Are you jealous, Liam?”, Mason asked looking down at him. “Yeah, I’m dying of jealousy”. Mason looked back up as a girl walked over to Brett. 

 

“I can’t believe this. He’s already being hit on by girls. This kid doesn’t waist time”. The bell rang as the students ran back inside their classrooms. 

 

The teacher began, “Very well. Cells can be divided into 2 basic types. Eukaryotic and Prokaryotic”. 

 

As the lesson continued, Brett tapped Liam’s shoulder and asked, “Do you have an eraser I can borrow?” Liam lifted his head and replied, “I don’t used erasers”. “I’m sorry”, Brett replied as he leaned back into his chair. 

 

“Wait a minute!”, Liam said as he remembered that Mason used erasers. Liam leaned over dragging his hand across Mason’s desk looking for an erase. Mason saw what he was looking for and placed it in his palm. Liam nodded. 

 

Liam reached his hand back to give the erase to Brett as their fingers interlaced together. Brett smiled and said, “Thank you”. He leaned back into his seat to continue typing. Brett turned to Mason and smiled. 

 

After school Brett came with Mason to walk Liam home. “Give me the keys, Liam”. He handed the keys over. Mason turned around, placed the keys in his hand and kissed his cheek. Mason and Brett both watched as Liam walked into his house. 

 

Mason turned to Brett and said “See you tomorrow”. Brett leaned in and kissed Mason’s cheek. They both turned around and walked in different directions. 

 

Liam walked to his room and placed his things on his bed. He took his clothes off and before he headed into the shower, he turned the volume up on his phone as the music washed over him. 

 

He ran his hand all over his body washing every part. He slowly turned to the sliding door and place his lips on it. He pretended that the door was a boy he liked. He moved his lips as he sucked on the door. He let go of the door and turned off the shower. 

 

He heard a buzzing sound on his phone as he picked it up. He tapped random buttons trying to get to the voicemails. One of the voicemails was from Mason. He said: “I’m on my way, I brought pizza”. Liam smiled as he placed his phone on his nightstand. 

 

Mason walked in with the spare key he got from Liam as he brought the pizzas into his room. After their feast was done, Mason laid next to him wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

Liam spoke up, “Have you ever thought about doing an exchange program?” 

 

“What do you mean?”, Mason asked. “Exchange program…to live abroad!” Mason pulled him in closer. “Not really, I’m lazy! Why?” 

 

Liam turned to face him, “I’ve been thinking about going somewhere else……like France”. Mason ran his fingers through his hair, "Actually France would be nice. Can you image a vacation in Paris?” 

 

“I’m not talking about vacations. I just want to leave”. 

 

“Why now?”, Mason asked. “This isn’t new. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Imagine how cool it would be to go somewhere where people don’t know you. No one knows who you are. You can even create a new personality”. 

 

“Don’t you like your personality”, Mason questioned. “I do! I’m not the problem!” Liam’s mom came in. “Excuse me Mason but will you stay for dinner?” Mason looked back at Liam. 

 

“Well sure but we already ate food”. Liam’s mom turned to the pile of pizza boxes which were complete empty. She looked back at them, smiled and left. Mason pulled Liam in closer so their bodies could touch. 

 

“Look Liam, I don’t want to see you go. I mean, what about your parents? How will they react when they hear their child wants to leave?” 

 

Liam sighed, “I don’t know. I didn’t think about it from their perspective”. 

 

Liam wrapped his legs around Mason’s. Each one of their hairs tangled together creating a tight bond. Mason pulled Liam’s head onto his chest. Each one of Mason’s heartbeats pulled Liam closer into a deep sleep. 

 

 _ **Next day at school**_  

 

Mason and Liam were sitting on the curb when Brett walked up to them. “Hey, are you ready?” 

 

Liam spoke up, “I’m not going with you guys. Today I’m having lunch with my grandma”. 

 

Mason turned to Brett, "I’m sorry. I’m taking Liam to his grandmas, ok?” 

 

“No you don’t have to. I’ll go alone”, Liam insisted. 

 

Mason turned back to him, “Its so close, I can take you”. Liam placed his hand on Mason’s leg, “Yeah its close, I can go alone. Come on Mason”. 

 

Mason nodded and kissed his cheek, “Ok”. He got up and walked away with Brett by his side. Liam pulled out his cane and tried to walk himself out of school. 

 

Theo and his friends were surrounding him, waving their hands at him. Liam sensed something and stopped walking. Theo and his friends stopped. They silently laughed. Liam began to walk. He heard someone around him but he couldn’t tell who it was. Theo stuck his leg out as Liam fell to the ground. All the kids in the school turned around. Theo let out his hand to help him up but Liam didn’t take it. 

 

A girl walked over to him and asked, “Liam, are you ok? Do you want me to walk you home?” 

 

“No, I’m fine”. He led himself out of the school and towards his house. 

 

The girl turned around to face Theo, “You guys are fucked up”. 

 

Liam found his way back to his house hours later. As he opened the door, he could feel his parents fear turn into relief when he closed the door. 

 

His mom walked up to him, “Do you know what time it is? You were out there alone in the dark”. 

 

Liam smiled, “Its always dark for me! There no need for all this fuss”. 

 

His mom grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards, “Liam, why didn’t you answer your phone?” 

 

Liam was frightened, “Mom, I’m sorry. My phone was in my backpack! I’m old enough not to explain everything I do!” Liam ran into his dad. 

 

He raised his voice, “You still have a lot of explaining to do”. 

 

Liam dropped his bag on the ground, “You too, dad. Can’t I take a step without you having to watch over me?” 

 

“Watching over you?” Liam turned his head towards his mom who was fuming at his behavior. “You were gone for hours and you want us to be cool about it?” She walked away. 

 

Liam continued, “Ask any of my friends if their parents freak out over them being a little late”. 

 

His mom returned to face him, “You know its different!" 

 

“Why does it have to be different, mom? Why won’t you try to make this normal?” Liam stormed off to his room leaving his bag on the ground. 

 

His dad bent down staring at a drawing of a boy. He pulled it out of the bag. In the corner of the picture was the boy’s name……Brett. 

 

In the morning, at school, Mason and Liam sat down with the counselor asking for more information on the exchange program. “Hi, how can I help you?” 

 

Mason spoke up, “I’m interested in the exchange program and I wanted to have a little bit more information on it”. 

 

“Ok, so. I need your parents to come here and talk to us so we can explain how everything works, ok?” 

 

Mason turned to Liam and said, “Ok, thank you”. Liam didn’t want to leave just yet. “Not to waste our visit, could you tell us a little bit of what we’ll need?” 

 

“Do you also want an exchange program?”, she said aiming her question towards Liam. “Yeah…I guess”. “Ok, I’ll get some flyers. That way, when your parents come they will be well informed”. Liam smiled. She walked away. Mason’s eyes followed her as Liam rubbed his arm. She came back and handed the flyers over. 

 

“One more thing. Do you think I’ll have a problem doing the exchange program, since I’m blind”. 

 

The lady smiled at him, “I’ll be honest, we never had a blind person do the exchange program before. However its only a matter of finding a family to accommodate you. Here’s an idea. Give me your phone number and I’ll do research about it, then I’ll contact you. Ok?” Liam exchanged his number. When she was done writing, they both smiled and walked out of the office. 

 

After leaving the office Mason called Brett to see if he’d want to hang out with them at the pool. When Mason and Liam arrived with theirs shorts on Brett was now getting out of the pool. 

 

Brett ran his fingers in his hair, squeezing the water out. Each drop from his hair fell down in between each crease of his body. Mason stared in awe. Liam could hear how fast Mason’s heart was beating. He only wished that he was able to see what Brett looked like. 

 

They both dropped there things and jumped into the water. Liam got out of the pool to call his mom and tell her where he was. That was until Brett saw what he was doing and got out of the pool. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into the water. 

 

Mason laughed as he cannonballed into the water causing a big wave to smack against Brett. “Sorry”. Brett smiled and splashed water onto him. Mason did the same but aimed it towards Liam. All 3 of them continued to splash each other until they all got tired. They all got out of the pool and laid on the ground. 

 

 _ ***ring-ring***_  

 

Brett answered his phone. Liam and Mason tried to hear what he was talking about but the voice on the other end was muffled. He put his phone down and rested his head on the floor. “Was that your girlfriend?”, Mason asked. 

 

Brett smiled and answered, “No it was my dad. And plus I’m into guys not girls”. Mason elbowed Liam in the stomach. Liam laughed out in pain. 

 

“So, what did your parents want anyways?” 

 

Brett turned to face Mason, “My dad wanted to know how we were going to go about for my mom’s funeral”. 

 

“I’m so sorry”, Liam and Mason said at the same time. “So its just you and your dad?”, Mason asked. 

 

“Actually my dad and my brother”. 

 

“You have a brother?”, Liam asked facing him. 

 

“Yeah I do. He’s 14. But he’s not with me anymore”. 

 

“What do you mean?”, Liam asked. 

 

“My brother has DBD. Disruptive Behavior Disorder. Which means that he’s uncooperative, defiant and posses a hostile behavior towards authority figures. Also they said he’s autistic. Both of those disorders mixed together makes it difficult to listen to or communicate with people. So they took him away 3 years ago. He was diagnosed when he was 4”. Brett bowed his head in despair. 

 

He hadn’t seen his brother in 3 years and its killing him. 

 

Liam rolled over towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mason and Liam came in closer, wrapping their limbs around him. Liam’s head was on the middle of his chest while Mason’s was on the middle of his back. Brett rested his head on Liam’s. They laid there until it was time to leave. 

 

Mason left early because of some family complications which left Liam alone with Brett. 

 

Brett walked him home instead. “The keys Liam”. He handed him the keys. 

 

He opened it as Liam walked in, “I’ll see you tomorrow Brett”. 

 

“Bye”. 

 

Liam went on his tip toes and kissed Brett on the cheek. Brett smiled as Liam closed the door. 

 

 _ **History Class**_  

 

Mason leaned over to Liam and said, “The Hellenism was a period……” Liam began to type. The teacher walked closer to them. Mason waited for her to leave, then he continued. “…..of great expansion”. Liam typed the rest of the statement. 

 

The teacher stopped walking and spoke up, “Guys, since were studying Greece, I want you to pair up for an assignment. But the pair has to be a girl and a boy. But in Mason’s and Liam’s case it will be boy and a boy. The girls will write about Athens and the boys will write about Sparta, ok. Pair up and give me your names“. 

 

Liam decided to partner up with Brett instead as Mason was left out. The same girl that was flirting with Brett(Larissa), decided to partner up with Mason. 

 

 _ **The Next Day**_  

 

Since Mason wasn’t feeling well Brett decided to take Liam out so he wouldn’t worry to much about him. He took him to a restaurant. They both sat down at their table and read over the menu. 

 

Brett put the menu down and asked, “Have you seen the video of the cat falling into the toilet?” As soon as those words fell out of his mouth, Brett instantly regretted what he just asked. “Oh, sorry”. Brett must’ve forgot that Liam’s blind. There was no way he’d be able to see the video. 

 

“Its ok”. 

 

Brett looked up at him, “Do people ask you those silly questions?” 

 

“Sometimes”, he replied. 

 

“Have you always been like this, Liam?” 

 

“Always, I was born this way”. 

 

Brett smiled, “So that means you’ve never seen Mason’s face?” 

 

Liam took a deep breath, “No, never”. The waiter came over with their drinks and handed it to them. After a few sips Liam placed his drink down. 

 

“We should go to the movies?”, Brett blurted out. 

 

Liam smiled, “The movies”. 

 

Brett smiled back at him, “Sorry, I promise I’ll get used to this”. Liam decided to go to the movies with him anyways. Brett got popcorn as he helped Liam sit in his seat. The lights dimmed as the movie began. 

 

All of a sudden an explosion erupted. “What happened?”, Liam asked curiously. “The giant robot destroyed the church”, Brett answered with his eyes glued to the screen. 

 

“And now?”, Liam leaned closer to Brett so he could hear him clearly. “The robot's carrying the bride and the groom, one in each hand”. 

 

The next explosion made Liam jump, “And that?” 

 

“The robot smashed the groom against the wall”. 

 

“Did he die?”, Liam leaned in even closer. “I think so”. Brett started to laugh. 

 

“What?”, Liam questioned. 

 

“The bride threw the flower bouquet at the robot’s face”. They both continued to chuckle throughout the movie. 

 

After the movie finished, Brett walked him home again. “The keys”. Liam handed the keys over as Brett unlocked the door. His mother was looking out the window at both of them. Brett's hand brushed his as he passed the key over to him. 

 

“Bye Liam”, Brett leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Liam closed the door and walked into his house. As soon as he walked in he smelt food. His parents were at the table staring at him as he sat in his seat. 

 

There was a moment of silence until his mother spoke up, “So, will you ever talk to us again?” Liam raised his eyebrow but never replied. 

 

“Liam?”. 

 

“Yes”. 

 

“You know you should have advised us”. 

 

“Do you know your overreacting, mom?” 

 

His dad spoke up, “We were worried Liam”. 

 

“Dad, your always worried! If there was a camping trip, I bet you wouldn’t even let me go”. 

 

“What camping trip?”, his father asked. “There’s an upcoming camping trip but I never asked you because I know you would complain”. 

 

His dad smiled. “We just have to call the school to get more info”. 

 

“See, I can’t go anywhere without having the go ahead. This is ridiculous”. 

 

“Son, its a camping trip. We can’t let you go without having information as to where your going and for how long”. 

 

“Its not just about the camping trip, ok. Its about me not being able to do what I want without having to tell you where I am 24/7. I just feel like I don’t have as much freedom. I’m always held back. You baby me too much. I understand about my disability but you won’t be around me for the rest of my life for obvious reasons. I just need you to trust me. If you can’t then I don’t know what to do next”. 

 

They both look at Liam with no expression. They didn't know what to say. They know they can’t always be there for him but they just want to make sure that he’s taken care of. They don’t want Liam to be taken advantage of. Liam listened in on his parents heartbeats. They were soft and slow. He placed his left hand on his mom’s hand and his right hand over his dad’s. They both smiled at him. 

 

“Just trust me…..And plus I’m not alone. I have Mason and Brett here to support me”. Liam was pulled into a lingering hug from his mom. 

 

Soon his dad joined in, “We love you and were sorry for babying you too much”. Liam nodded. 

 

 _ **Next Day(School)**_  

 

Liam rested his head in Mason’s lap as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Did you do the assignment yesterday? Did Brett say anything about me?”, Mason asked. 

 

Liam snickered, “No. He didn’t say anything Mase. And I ended up not doing the assignment, he took me to the movies”. 

 

Mason stopped brushing his hair, “Come again?” 

 

“Yeah Brett wanted to go to the movies, so we went”. 

 

Mason looked down at him, “I can’t believe you guys went to the movies without me!” 

 

“But we never go!” 

 

“Why didn’t you invite me?” 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it at the time. We just decided and went”. 

 

_***the last bell rang*** _

 

Mason got up and walked Liam home. Liam walked upstairs and was greeted with Brett laying on his bed. He found his way to his chair, pulled out a book and traced his fingers over the pages reading every inch of the book. Brett stared at him in awe. He pulled out his phone, went over to the stereo and plugged his phone in. A fast paced song came on. 

 

Liam snorted, “What is that, Brett?” 

 

“Imagine Dragons. A band that I like. Do you know them?” 

 

“Nope. I’m more of an X Ambassadors type of person”. Brett looked back down at the bed sheets then looked back at Liam. 

 

“My brother likes this band. Back where I used to live we shared a room, and he’d always play their music at night, but he’d always fall asleep during the middle of a song. So I would listen to it alone”. 

 

Liam concentrated on the song. “Its not my cup of tea but its ok”. 

 

_***ring ring*** _

 

Liam squirmed for his phone and answered it. “Hi Mase, how are things at the library?” 

 

“Its not going well”. 

 

“Weren’t you going to do the assignment with Larissa?”, Liam asked. 

 

“Yeah I was supposed to but she ditched me for her boyfriend. But enough about me what are you doing? Are you and Brett doing the assignment?” 

 

“Yep, we are”, Liam replied. 

 

“Good. At least one of us will get a grade. Well when you guys are done, if you plan on doing something later, give a brother a call”. Brett could hear Mason laughing through the phone. 

 

“Ok, I’ll call you later”. Liam put the phone down and continued to read. Brett changed the song to something more upbeat. Liam started to bob his head and tap his fingers to the beat. 

 

Brett smiled at him and said, “Come Liam, I want you to dance with me”. 

 

“No, I-I can’t dance. I’m horrible at it”. 

 

“It looked like your fingers knew what to do”. Liam stopped moving his fingers. “Some people are good dancers, some aren’t. But everyone can dance”. 

 

“Maybe some other day”, Liam insisted. 

 

“Boring”. Brett continued to move his hips side to side to the beat. Liam stood up behind Brett. He turned around with a smile. Liam stood stone still not knowing how to move his body. Brett raised his arms and placed them on Liam’s shoulders. 

 

“At least try to move”, Brett laughed out. 

 

Brett slowly move his hands further down Liam’s body, stopping when his hands reached his hips. Brett pulled him even closer and whispered in his ear, “See, your not so bad after a little encouragement”. 

 

Liam wrapped his arms around his shoulders swaying his body to the beat. He laid his head against his chest. Listening in on his heartbeat. They stayed there, swaying their bodies side to side, for the rest of the night. 

 

_**Next Day(School)** _

 

Mason and Liam were at the cafeteria. Liam didn’t pay attention to what Mason was saying. He dozed off. He was still thinking about what happened last night with Brett. “…….I can’t stand doing this assignment at the library”. 

 

Liam awoke form his memory and said, “What is your level of laziness right now?” 

 

Mason quickly replied, “Ten! Although I’m kinda feeling homicidal!” Liam snorted. 

 

“Relax Mase, we’ll do the next assignment together, ok?” 

 

“Ok”. 

 

Brett walked up to them, “Let’s go Liam”. 

 

Mason turned to Liam, “No! Liam please stay for a little while longer”. 

 

"Mason I’m sorry”. 

 

Mason rolled his eyes and replied, “Well if your going to leave me just please remember….use a condom”. Liam punched him on the arm. “Ow”. Mason grabbed his things and walked back into the Library. 

 

Liam got up and wrapped his arm around Brett’s, pulled out his cane and started walking. Brett took him home but this time Liam wanted to do something different. He wanted to teach Brett how to read, using his fingers to drag across the dots on his paper. This was how blind people read. 

 

Brett sat in the seat and dragged his fingers across the paper, “Its impossible, seriously”. 

 

“Brett its, easy”. Liam moved Brett’s hand aside to show him how it was done. Liam dragged his fingers across the page. “The locomotive released one…..”. 

 

“How do I know what your saying is true?”, Brett asked. “Your going to have to trust me. Give me your hand”. Brett gave him his hand as Liam placed it back on the paper. “Released one strong……” 

 

“Its impossible seriously, I give up!” “Brett, its not impossible”. 

 

“It’ll take a long time to learn this, Liam”. 

 

“For me, riding a bike is impossible. Not this!” Liam’s mom walked in, “Hi, Brett” 

 

“Hi”, he waved back. 

 

“Do you guys want juice or something else?” 

 

“Uhh nope, no thank you”, Brett replied. She nodded and closed the door. 

 

Brett turned to Liam with widened eyes, “Liam, today their will be an eclipse. Let’s see it?” Liam raised his eyebrows and laughed. 

 

“Of course we’ll see the eclipse! Sorry, I keep forgetting. This is all new to me”, Brett looked down at the desk then back up to Liam. 

 

“Its ok. You’ll get the hang of it. But lets go anyways”, Liam said with his hand on Brett’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”, Brett asked. 

 

“Yeah let’s go. Even though I can’t see it, it would be nice to be alone with you for a while”. Brett smiled. He grabbed Liam’s hand and led him to his car. They drove to the highest point in Beacon hills. Brett and Liam walked over to the perfect spot and laid down. 

 

“What’s so interesting about an eclipse?”, Liam asked facing Brett. 

 

“Seeing the moon vanish from the sky”. 

 

“Vanishing how?”, Liam quickly asked. Brett raised himself off the ground to look at Liam. 

 

“It disappears from the sky. I mean, it stops being illuminated”. 

 

“Meaning?” 

 

“Let me think”, Brett gasped. “You know when your tanning and you feel the warmth on one side of your face?…...” Brett touched Liam’s cheek. “…...So that same side is also being illuminated from the sun”. 

 

“But what does that have to do with the eclipse?” Brett removed his hand from his cheek, “Hold on”. Brett got up to explain to Liam what he was talking about. Brett came back and sat down in front of Liam with rocks placed on the ground. 

 

“Give me your hand”. Brett grabbed his hand and placed it over each rock. 

 

“Here’s the sun, the moon, the earth. The sun illuminates the earth, the moon, as well as your face”. Liam chuckled. 

 

“An eclipse happens when the three of them are perfectly aligned and the sunlight stops illuminating the moon. And since we only see what’s illuminated, we can no longer see the moon. But its quick, cause the earth moves out of the way and we can see the moon again. Got it?” 

 

“I-I think so”, Liam said hesitantly. 

 

“Its weird to try to explain this. It seems so simple”. Brett laid back on the ground. Liam picked up each rock trying to feel his way around them. He laid on the ground, next to Brett, facing the sky, as if he could see the eclipse. 

 

After an hour of looking at the sky Liam fell asleep in Brett’s arms. Brett picked his body up and put him in his car. He drove Liam back to his house and put him in his bed. But he didn’t want to leave Liam yet. He pulled himself in the bed and wrapped his body around him. Brett breathed in his scent before falling into a deep sleep. 

 

_**School** _

 

Mason and Liam were talking about the exchange program when Larissa(the one who flirted with Brett) came by. 

 

“Hi, guys. Have you seen Brett anywhere?” 

 

“He went to the restroom, why?”, Mason replied. “Oh, nothing much. I wanted to talk to him about something. Brett is the cutest, isn’t he Mason?”. 

 

Mason looked back at her and rolled his eyes, “Yeah…I guess”. 

 

“And his adorable curly hair! He’s not from Beacon Hills. Where was he from again?” 

 

“I think he’s from Vir….”. Mason was cut off. 

 

“I found him, bye”. She ran after him. Mason waited until she was gone. “She’s such a slut, isn’t she?” Liam nodded. “There, she's made her move!” Liam jolted. 

 

“She’s all friendly! Talking to him, playing with her hair…...She touched his shoulder, Liam….And his hand. She doesn’t even try to be discreet about it!” Mason continued to stare at them. 

 

_***The final bell rang*** _

 

Mason turned back to Liam, “Well I’m sorry I can’t take you home but I think Brett can”. Mason walked away as Brett came over with his hand extended out. Liam wrapped his arm around him with his cane out. 

 

As they were approaching Liam’s house Brett spoke up. “Liam, I don’t think you need your cane anymore”. 

 

Liam stopped and said ”Ok”, while putting his cane away. “Did you hear Larissa’s question during chemistry class? She’s so dumb!” 

 

“Poor thing!”, Brett replied. 

 

“Poor thing but also annoying, right? Or do you think she’s cool?”, Liam questioned. “I think she’s nice. She even invited me to her party”. 

 

“What party?” 

 

“A party she’s throwing. A huge party. She’s moving and the house is empty. She’s inviting the whole class”. 

 

“Doesn’t seem fun”, Liam squeezed his arm. 

 

“I’m going to be the DJ”. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I like Larissa. Don’t you like her?” 

 

“Its not that I don’t like her. But the last place I want to be is at a party with all of my classmates. Especially Theo and his friends!” 

 

“But it might be fun. People act differently outside the school”. 

 

“I doubt it”, Liam said lowering his head. 

 

“Aren’t you different?” Liam smiled. Brett walked him to the front door, kissed Liam on the cheek and left. 

 

 _ **End of School**_  

 

Liam has his arm wrapped around Brett’s as they head out of school. “What’s up, Liam? Is this your new boyfriend?”, Theo asked. Liam stuck out his middle finger at his voice. Theo and his friends laughed. 

 

“Ignore it Liam”, Brett told him. “The new guy is doing good. Your becoming more male”. Liam wanted to say something but Brett pulled him out towards the exit. He took him home. 

 

As he closed the door Liam’s parents were at the table fixing food for him. Liam sat down and drank his tea. 

 

He cleared his throat as he spoke, “I’ve been thinking about doing an exchange program, what do you think?” 

 

“You want to do what, Liam?”, his dad asked. 

 

“Exchange program. Some kids talked about it at school and I became interested”. 

 

His mom looked back at him, “Are you talking about living in another country?” 

 

“Yes”, he replied. 

 

“You got to be kidding!”, his mother huffed out. 

 

“Oh, no. Here we go!”, he grunted. 

 

“Go where? This discussion isn’t going anywhere!” 

 

“Explain this to us”, his dad looked at him. 

 

“Explain what? Are you insane? Liam isn’t going anywhere by himself. Period!”, she looked at him. 

 

“Why not mom?” 

 

“Why do you think I said that Liam?” 

 

“A bunch of people do it. What’s the problem?” 

 

“Well, even if we said yes, tell who is going to host a blind child?”, his mom argued. Liam stormed off to his room. “Liam!”, his dad yelled at him. Liam came back with the packet he got from the counselor. He handed it to his mom. 

 

“Where did you get this?”, his mom asked. 

 

“At an exchange program agency. There’s one in Italy for blind people! Do you want to call them to see who’ll take care of me?” 

 

His dad grabbed the packet. “Can you even speak Italian? Your still not going period!” Liam ran back to his room and went to bed. 

 

All through the night Liam couldn’t stop thinking of Brett and Larissa together. Both of them were touching each other. It made no sense. Liam tried to call out Brett’s name but he wasn’t answering. 

 

“Brett….Brett…can you here me? What’s going on?” 

 

“Larissa take your clothes off. I want to touch you”. She took her clothes off and spread her legs. 

 

“But what about Liam, he’s still here?” Brett and Larissa turned to Liam. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” 

 

Brett smiled, “Its ok Liam you can join. Please join us”. 

 

Liam shook his head, "No I don’t want to”. 

 

Larissa continued to stare at Liam, “Fucking fag”. They both laughed. Liam was scared. What the hell is going on? 

 

Brett grabbed Liam and forced him down on the bed. “Larissa, take his clothes off”. She did as she was told. Liam was screaming for his parents but no one came. 

 

“Don’t worry Liam, your parents won’t find out”, Larissa rubbed his cheek. Brett spread open Liam's thighs but before anything else could happen, Liam kneed him in the stomach and pushed Larissa on the ground. He sprinted out of his room and down the street. 

 

He turned around watching Brett running after him. Brett stopped. Liam heard a car horn and turned around. The car ran over Liam and split him in half……..This had to be his powers overreacting, right?…..

 

Liam woke up from the nightmare, sweating and panting. 

 

 _ **Larissa’s Party**_  

 

Liam was sitting on the couch with music blasting through the whole house. Mason walked up to him with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. “I’m not gonna lie this party is amazing but I still hate Larissa”. Liam rested his head in between Mason’s neck. Mason rested his head on Liam’s.

 

“Are you ok, Liam?”

 

“Yeah I’m ok just had a terrible nightmare”.

 

“What was it about?”, Mason asked. Anytime Liam was frightened he was always there to solve the problem. “Its nothing”.

 

“Come on Li, tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

Liam shook his head, “I don’t want to tell you”. Mason didn’t want to push him anymore so he just sat there. Larissa came walking by with her dog, introducing him to everyone. She came up walking towards Mason and Liam. Liam could smell her scent and walked into another direction.

 

“What was that all about?” Mason couldn’t even answer her question.

 

She shoved the dog into his face, “Meet Cupcake. Isn’t he beautiful?”

 

Brett walked around the corner and laughed at what Larissa was doing to Mason. Mason turned to Brett and mouthed “Help Me”. Brett just stood there and laughed. He shook his head and went back to the DJ set up so he could play some music.

 

Brett played the same song that he and Liam listened to that one night. Liam smiled and walked over to the DJ booth. Brett took off his headset and pulled Liam to the dance floor. Mason walked away to get more drinks.

 

“Feel free to move your feet anytime”. Larissa came over and started dancing with them. Seeing Liam’s slow paced reaction Brett walked away to get drinks for all of them. Liam opted to go with him but Larissa wanted him to stay.

 

“Liam, I actually wanted to talk to you about something”.

 

“Now?”

 

“Its better that I talk to you now rather than later”. Liam nodded. Larissa continued, “Has Brett ever talked to you about me?”

 

“What do you mean?”, Liam asked knowing exactly what she would say.

 

“Is he into me?”

 

”No”, Liam replied. Larissa put on a blank face. Mason sat at one of the tables by himself when Theo came walking up to him.

 

“What’s up, Mase?”

 

“What?”

 

“Want to pick up where we left off on spin the bottle?”

 

“Fuck off Theo. I don’t want to talk to you right now”. Theo snorted and walked away. Brett came up seconds later standing next to him.

 

“Hi Mase. What are you drinking?”

 

“I don’t know”.

 

“How can you not know?”, he laughed out.

 

“Vodka, Whiskey……”

 

“Can I taste it?” He handed the cup to him. Brett took a sip and gave it back. “Vodka”, he coughed out.

 

“Could you help me, Li? Can you maybe tell Brett that I like him?”

 

“Sure”.

 

“Thanks, Liam. Your such a sweetheart. Well I’m going to check out the rest of the party, ok?” Liam nodded. Larissa walked away and left Liam in the middle of the dance floor.

 

Theo walked over to the booth and turned off the music.

 

“BOO”, the crowd yelled.

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up. Its time to play spin the bottle. Make a circle everyone”.

 

One of Theo’s friends grabbed Liam and pulled him into the circle, “Come on Liam play with us!” Liam sat down in the circle.

 

Theo came back with a beer bottle. “Ok, I’ll start”. He spun the bottle and it landed on one of the girls. He kissed her. 5 more people went up until it was Liam’s turn.

 

Mason and Brett were talking in the corner when Mason felt his stomach turn. He ran into the bathroom and puked. Brett was right behind.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment has finally arrived. I believe many are here because of her. Am I right or not, Marta?”

 

Marta turned to him and said, “Me”.

 

Theo laughed, “Well your the only Marta here”. She smiled and grabbed the bottled. It spun around until Theo stopped it and landed on Liam. The crowd cheered. Liam and Marta stood up.

 

Brett sat next to Mason in the bathroom waiting until he was ready to come out.

 

“I can’t understand Liam. Especially with this whole Exchange Program thing. He didn’t care that he’d be leaving me, he’s my best friend, by myself. How can your best friend leave without thinking about you?”

 

“What exchange program thing?”, Brett looked at Mason. “Liam wants to go to an exchange program. Didn’t he tell you?” Brett looked at the ground, “No”.

 

“Wait up, everyone! Since this is a special moment in Liam’s life, its only fair that we put some music on”. Theo went to the booth and turned on the music. He grabbed Larissa’s dog and brought it closer to Liam’s mouth. Everyone sat their quietly waiting for the “special” kiss to happen. Before Theo got any closer Mason ran up to them and pulled Liam away.

 

“You guys are fucked up”.

 

“Mason, what are you doing?” Mason pulled Liam outside. Brett followed suit. “Mase, are you crazy?”

 

“Come on Liam, let’s get out of here”. Mason grabbed his wrist but Liam jerked it back.

 

“I can’t believe your jealous of Marta. What, you want to kiss me to? Weren’t you the one saying that I should kiss someone? Your fucking annoying me right now. I don’t need you to baby me anymore. I bet you Brett can do a better job of taking care of me”.

 

“Fuck you, Liam?” Mason rushed off in a hurry. Brett came outside and turned to Liam.

 

“Where is Mason?”, Brett asked.

 

“He left”. Liam tried to grab the handle of the door.

 

“I think we should go Liam”

 

“Why? The party is great! Stop treating me like Mason does”.

 

“Seriously, Liam lets go”.

 

“I don’t get it Brett. First you drag me to a party and now you want me to leave. What is happening? ANSWER ME BRETT”.

 

“Why are you yelling at me?”

 

“Because everyone wants to control me and won’t let me kiss anyone!” Brett breathed heavily before kissing Liam on the lips. That definitely shut Liam up. Brett walked away. Liam just stood there breathless while Brett ran all the way home.

 

With the thoughts of the kiss still lingering in his head, Liam woke up the next day in his bed sorry for what he said to Mason and confused about the kiss that he had with Brett. Liam checked his phone to see if he had any new calls but he didn’t.

 

The next few days at school neither Mason or Brett would talk to him. Liam sat there alone everyday waiting for one of them to talk to him. He was lonely, so was Mason and Brett.

 

It was the day of the camping trip. Liam was helped on the bus by one of the teachers. He sat down as the teacher counted everyone. 2, 4, 6, 8,…..

 

“Class please be quiet were missing 2 people”. Within seconds Brett and Larissa came onto the bus.

 

“Well here they are!”, the teacher replied. The bus cheered as the couple came onto the bus.

 

“You guys have dirty minds. Come Brett there are seats in the back”, Larissa said. Brett walked past Liam. He wanted to say something but he refused. Brett and Larissa sat behind Mason.

 

Once they arrived at the campsite, everyone paired up except for Liam. He sat there, alone, at the fish pond. The whole class had to do an assignment by collecting some samples.

 

The teacher came up to Liam and said, “Liam, I collected the sample for you. Keep this with you until we go to the lab. There’s a form you have to fill out, so ask one of the students for help. If you need me, I’ll be around”

 

“Ok”.

 

The teacher walked away. Brett was left alone as Larissa talked to her friends. Brett walked over and sat down next to Liam. “Hi, Liam”.

 

“Hi”.

 

“So, how is the assignment going?”

 

“Its good…..Larissa’s party was crazy, right?”

 

“I can’t remember anything”, Brett said staring at the pond.

 

“How so?”

 

“I was completely out of it. The only thing I remember was talking to Mason in the bathroom”.

 

“OK GUYS, TIME TO GO TO THE POOL”, the teacher yelled.

 

Brett helped Liam up and walked over to the pool. Liam was sitting at the end of the pool when Brett dived in creating a wave of water, washing over a few students. He swam over to Liam and within a few seconds Larissa came over.

 

“Brett, what happened to your curls?” Brett shook his head as his curly locks detangled.

 

Larissa smiled, “There you go”. She walked away with her friends.

 

He got out of the pool and turned to Liam, “Wanna go sit?”

 

“Yeah”, Liam replied. Brett sat down next to Liam and passed the sunscreen. “Do you want some?”

 

“No. I hate sunscreen”.

 

“Not even on your face?” Liam sighed then nodded, “Sure”. Liam added some sunscreen onto his face completely missing a spot. Theo came up from under the water to look at them. Brett turned to Liam and wiped some of the sunscreen off. “You missed a spot”. Brett continued to touch his face as Liam leaned into it. Theo called his friends over as he headed towards them. Brett squeezed some more sunscreen and applied it to Liam’s body, “Your welcome”.

 

“Wow! The relationship is getting hot!”, Theo said in a gay voice.

 

“Why don’t you mind your own business. Leave us alone”, Brett demanded. Theo and his friends smiled as they walked away.

 

After a few minutes the pool was cleared. It was only Liam and Brett. Still sitting in his seat, Brett turned around and asked, “Liam, can we go now?”

 

They both got up and headed towards the showers. Brett took his shorts off, waiting for Liam to take his off but he didn’t.

 

“Your going to shower with your shorts on?”. Brett was hoping to see a little peak and then call it a day but it didn’t look like Liam was going to budge. He shook his head. Brett smiled and turned the water on for Liam.

 

He stared at Liam’s back as the water slid down between his creases. Liam bent down and took off his shorts. Shyly, Brett turned away smirking. He turned back around and stared at Liam’s ass. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Liam faced Brett and continued to wash his hair.

 

Brett lowered his eyes and saw Liam’s dick. He was dumbfounded. He instantly felt a boner and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and sat on the bench waiting for Liam. He continued to look at Liam while covering his arousal.

 

Liam smirked as he faced Brett. He could smell his arousal. He turned off the water and put his clothes back on. They both headed back to the campsite. As Liam and Brett walked towards the fire Larissa came over and continued to flirt with Brett. All of them sat down staring at the fire until Liam spoke up.

 

“Is Mason around?”

 

Brett smiled and waved at Mason who was sitting across from them. Mason looked away.

 

“Yeah. He’s right there pretending he can’t see us. You should go up and talk to him”, Brett said.

 

“What am I going to say, Brett. If he’s pretending to not see me then why should I talk to him?”

 

“Did you call me?”, Mason sat down next to Liam.

 

“Well Larissa and I are going to get something to drink, right?” Larissa nodded. It was just Liam and Mason alone, together. It was dead silent until Liam spoke up. “I’m sorry”, Liam said.

 

“For what?”

 

“I don’t know….so many things”.

 

“Then start from the beginning”. Mason turned to face Liam.

 

“Sorry I spoke to you that way at Larissa’s party”.

 

“Liam, they were going to make you kiss a dog”.

 

Liam turned to him, “What?”

 

“When I dragged you out of the party, Theo was holding a dog to your face”. Liam sat their speechless.

 

“Thanks for getting me out of there”. Mason put his hand on Liam’s leg.

 

“Forgive me to. I overreacted when we fought. But it just felt like you were leaving me for Brett. I felt left out”.

 

Liam turned to face him, “I’m never going to leave you! Imagine an eclipse. The earth is right in front of the sun…and the moon disappears from the sky but its still there. At some point, the earth moves and we can see the sun again. Just like us!”

 

Mason smiled, “What the fuck are you talking about? What does that have to do with us?”

 

“On our eclipse, Brett would be the earth and you’d be the moon, got it?”

 

“And are you the sun, hot stuff?”

 

“Yep”. They both laughed. “It depends, if we were a solar eclipse, then you’d be the sun, hot stuff”. Mason smiled as Liam wrapped his body around him.

 

Liam spoke up, “Where do you think the earth is?” Mason rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.

 

“With that hoe named Larissa?” He smirked. Mason and Liam got up to see where Brett and Larissa was but they were in the corner talking.

 

“Let’s go get some Vodka. Do you know where we can get some, Mason?” Mason walked over to a tent, to ask a kid who was already drunk, if he could borrow some Vodka. The kid nodded and passed it over.

 

“You know I just saw Brett and Larissa together. They should just date already and get it over with". Liam walked away. Mason followed him with the Vodka.

 

To forget the night, they both laid on the ground facing the stars.

 

Liam took a long sip before asking, “Mason, am I handsome?”

 

Mason looked at him, “What do you mean?”

 

“Do you think other people consider me attractive?”

 

“Well I consider you attractive?”, Mason said while blowing farts on Liam’s stomach. Liam laughed.

 

“You don’t count Mase! Do other people find me attractive?”

 

Mason gasped, “I don’t know Li. I never noticed other people’s reaction. You should ask Larissa”.

 

“No! She thinks Brett is handsome!…….Would you miss me if I did the exchange program?”

 

Mason rested his head on Liam’s stomach, “Of course I would.….Do you think we’d still be friends if you went?”

 

“Of course”, Liam replied. “I need to tell you something…..I think I’m in love with Brett”. Mason’s mouth was left open.

 

“Wwwhhhhaaattt……my boy’s in llooooovvvee. Ooh. Do I smell some Liam and Brett babies in the future”. Liam slapped Mason on the back of his head.

 

“Hey, what was that for?” They both chuckled before falling asleep in each other arms.

 

 _ **Back At Home**_  

 

Liam was in his house when he heard the front door open. “WHO IS IT?”, he yelled.

 

“Calm down, its me”, Brett sat down next to Liam.

 

Without wasting any time Liam turned to Brett and asked, “Did you make out with Larissa?”

 

“No, why?”, Brett replied.

 

“You two disappeared at the camp, and everyone was saying you were together.”

 

“The truth is, when we left, we thought it would be great if you and Mason had some alone time. So we went to get drinks and when we got there, she tried to kiss me. I turned my head and told her that I had a girlfriend. Then she went on about her ex-boyfriends. The more we talked the more we drank. And that’s why we were so close to each other”.

 

“But why didn’t you kiss her?”, Liam asked still trying to see if Brett liked him.

 

“Well, I actually like someone else”.

 

“And do I know this person?”

 

“Yes”.

 

Liam smiled, “And does this person like you back?”

 

“I think so?……..The truth is…..I love this person”, Brett smiled. Brett stood up and so did Liam. “Liam, if you ever stole a kiss from someone, how would you give it back?”

 

Liam touched his face, feeling his way towards his lips, before he kissed him deeply. They both separated but still kept their bodies touching. Liam lightly touched his face. Brett smiled at his touch. Liam smiled back. They both rested their forehead on each others. Brett wrapped his body in a warm and protective hug.

 

 _ **School**_  

 

During Liam’s and Brett’s presentation, a boy came in the room asking if this was the right class.

 

“Yes, this is room 211. What is your name?”

 

The boy replied, “Corey”.

 

Corey sat next to Mason. They both smiled at each other. Liam could feel Mason’s heartbeat quicken as Corey sat next to him. Even Corey could hear it. Corey smiled back before listening to the rest of the presentation.

 

After school, Liam had his hand wrapped around Brett’s arm as Mason walked both of them home.

 

Before they could leave, Theo approached them and said, “Look at that, Liam! The relationship is going strong, huh”.

 

Liam stopped and lowered his hand to intertwine his fingers with Brett’s. Mason smiled at them.

 

Theo friends turned to him, “There you have it, douche!”

 

They continued to walk out of school, not giving a fuck who saw them.


End file.
